herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zed Clickstart
Zed Clickstart is a multi-award winning reporter from the 24 hour Hero News Network who tends to be a bit eccentric at times. Zed will dive right into the action for a great story even when his own life is at risk. Characteristic Personality Though not much is known about many of the characters in the Hero Factory FM universe, Zed Clickstart is an enthusiastic bot who reports on Hero Team activity on other worlds. He works for the Hero News Network which is a channel that provides nothing but news on hero activity. As an extensive traveler he has seen many things on the few unclassified missions he can go one (missions such as taking down large snakelike creatures or luring an enemy camp out of hiding). Zed gets blown apart on the job on almost every story he has to cover, but the reporter always manages to come back eager to follow yet another hero team off world. Working along side Mak Megahertz in Hero Factory FM, Zed appears from time to time to give the viewers a snippet of his experiences on the field. Appearances Podcast 2 Zed first appears in the second FM episode where he is cordially introduced by Mak as an multi-award winning reporter. He is standing in the middle of a battle between Furno and a villain known as Tough. Shooting is heard in the background as Zed asks one of the heroes how they handle a situation such as this, to which the rookie replied 'Run!' Other heroes tell Clickstart to leave the battle ground but the stubborn reporter stays. Podcast 4 In episode 4, Zed is heard live in the thick of the action with Gamma Team as they prepare to do battle with ahorde of rampaging nashers. The hero team constantly tries to keep the reporter quiet as he talks to Mak but ultimately it encourages Zed to speak louder. Clickstart states that flames are all around him and eventually on him as the beasts run through their cover spot causing them to lose their connection with Hero Factory FM. Podcast 7 Skipping over three episodes, Zed returns completely healed with Sierra Team on the treacherous planet of Videon. The team is searching for the dangerous Acid Snake of Videon and they quickly find Zed to be a nuisance as two out of the three team members either ignore his questions or threaten to hurt him if he talks again. Thankfully the master tactician of the team Nate Purchase is willing to speak with him about their strategy. Nate shares with Zed that they will find a decoy to lure the Acid Snake out and strike. As the three team members hid, leaving an oblivious reporter in the middle of the field Clickstart continues to think that Sierra Team hasn't put out the decoy yet. Realizing at the last moment that he is the guinea pig in their plan. When the connection is cut off Mak speaks while eating a sandwich stating that Zed gets all the good stories. Podcast 11 After the thrilling cliffhanger from episode 7, we finally hear form the eccentric reporter again. To even Mak Megahertz's surprise, Zed is still alive. Clickstart even congratulates the Sierra Team Leader on his brilliant strategy of taking down the Arcadian SandSnake, although clearly in the seventh episode it was stated that the team went after an Acid Snake of Videon. He even got to load the creature in the podship and participated in an honorary flyby of the Hero Tower when coming back from the mission. Appearances * Hero Factory FM Trivia *Zed Clickstart has an Australian accent even though he is a robot most likely from Makuhero City. *It is obvious that in Episode 7 of the podcast, Zed was interviewing Sierra Team to capture the Acid Snake of Videon while in Epiosode 11 they changed it to an Arcadian Sand Snake. Category:Characters Category:Characters without a set Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Employee